Mad Love
by sushigirlali
Summary: Rey is determined to seduce Ben Solo back to the light, can Kylo Ren resist her? [Reylo] [ReyBen] [Warning: Citrus Content]
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Summary:** Rey is determined to seduce Ben Solo back to the light, can Kylo Ren resist her? [Reylo] [ReyBen] [Warning: Citrus Content]

 **Parings:** Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Continuity:** Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

 **WARNING** ** _:_** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

 **A/N** : I got a fic bug and had to write this out…it's hella dirty, but hey, our lord and savior Rian Johnson said the hand touch scene in TLJ was the closest thing to sex we'll ever get in a Star Wars movie, SO! Let's go! This fic is set to the song Mad Love by The Veronicas. Go check out my multi-chapter fic Finding You, Actor AU Famous In Love, and Reylo drabbles/one-shots too! Thanks for reading and reviewing, friends!

* * *

 **Mad Love  
Part I  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

_It's kinda cool in your company,  
It's kinda hot when you're mad at me,  
You know I hate it when I lose a fight,  
But you'll make it up to me tonight_

* * *

Rey paced the length of her room, fuming. Ever since retreating to Cloud City with the Resistance, she hadn't been able to get Ben's last plea out of her head.

"Ultimatum, more like." Rey scowled.

After battling side-by-side against the Praetorian Guard, she had assumed that Ben was ready to turn back to the light; that he would renounce his life as Kylo Ren. She had risked her life to come to him, and he had saved her from Snoke in return, but as she soon found out, that didn't mean Ben was ready to let go of his anger.

Was Ben so blinded by the dark side that he actually believed she would accept his offer? That she would betray her friends? Their connection through the Force was strong, yet neither had seen the true intentions of the other. Had she only been projecting her own wants and needs when gazing into his future? Had he?

She had so many questions, and none of the answers.

Sinking onto the bed with a sigh, Rey contemplated her options. She wanted to speak with him again, to figure out what exactly had motivated him to reach out to her back in the throne room. Had he offered her the galaxy because he had feelings for her, or because she was simply a strong ally? She hated not knowing how he felt, what he really wanted.

Was this combination of hope and fear and helpless attraction love? Never having been in a relationship before, Rey was at a loss. But who could she ask? Rose and Finn were young and inexperienced like her, and while Poe was about Ben's age, he was also thoroughly distracted by the cause. And Leia, well, Leia was Ben's mother. Rey couldn't even fathom broaching the topic with her.

Rey fell back against the plush pillows lining the mahogany headboard moodily. Even if she did talk to her friends about Ben, she was sure they wouldn't understand; he was still Kylo Ren in their eyes, after all. If only she had a mother to go to for advice, someone who could help her sort through feelings, someone who wouldn't judge her.

She was becoming aware of herself as a woman for the first time in her life, and she was terrified of being rejected. Having pushed her abandonment issues to the back of her mind all these years, opening up now was difficult. Still, having suffered the same kind of intense loneliness, Ben was a kindred spirit. Despite her hang-ups, she had found it absurdly easy to talk with him about her feelings back on Ahch-To.

Beyond the spiritual bond they shared, Rey felt a physical attraction to Ben that she had never experienced with anyone else. Ben's presence seemed to fill the room whenever they were together. His intense gaze, which had appeared cold and calculating at first, now came across as warm and intimate. When he looked at her, he seemed to really see her, not through her, as so many did back on Jakku.

After seeing Ben half-dressed and vulnerable through their bond, she found his once imposing stature incredibly appealing. Rey blushed as remembered his look of smug understanding as she had tried not to stare at him. But what was she supposed to do? He was the first man she had ever seen in such a state!

His shoulders were broad, and his chest well-toned, showcasing the scars he had tallied up over the years, including the ones delivered by her hand. She had wanted to reach out, to touch each offending mark and apologize for her part in making them. She knew the bowcaster wound he'd sustained from Chewie must have scared as well, but he'd been wearing high-waisted pants at the time, so…

Rey covered her face with her hands, groaning at the trajectory of her thoughts. What was wrong with her?

"Rey?" Finn knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Rey called, hoping her voice sounded normal.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. Make yourself presentable, Lando says there are going to be eligible bachelors joining us tonight." Finn teased.

"Oh, ha ha." Rey rolled her eyes. "I'll be down soon."

Jumping off the bed, Rey made her way into the connecting bathroom, locking the door behind her. She plugged the enormous clawfoot tub sitting in the middle of the ostentatious room before twisting on the tap, watching idly as warm water began to fill the basin. It had seemed like such a waste at first, coming from a desert planet, but now she greatly enjoyed her nightly baths.

"Make yourself presentable." Rey said in a mocking undertone as she uncapped a bottle of bubble bath. "Like I would even want to…want to…"

Rey trailed off, a scandalous idea unexpectedly forming in her mind. After everything that had happened between them, Rey was certain she could connect with Ben at will now. So, what if she used their bond to…seduce him back to the light?

It would take a great deal of manipulation on her part, which didn't sit well with her, but the alternative was even worse. Leaving Ben Solo to his fate was not an option. If he didn't have those kinds of feelings for her, she would let him go. But if he did, well…she had to at least try.

Rey's hands moved unsteadily to her tunic, tugging it out of her waistband before pulling it over her head. Her belt, arm bands, and pants soon followed, so that she was left wearing only her chest wrap and underwear.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror that hung above the sink, Rey bit her lip. Her body was a bit skinny and boyish in places, but the swell of her breasts over the tight bands had to count for something. Did Ben think she was attractive?

Rey laughed at herself, feeling self-conscious. This was a completely ridiculous idea, and it would probably backfire magnificently, but Rey felt compelled to find out if there was anything real between them. Mind made up, Rey took a seat on the edge of the tub and concentrated on finding Ben through the Force.

Blushing wildly as she felt his presence behind her, Rey's shaky hands rose to undo the wrap restraining her breasts.

* * *

 _I take you places you've never been,  
You make me shiver when you touch my skin,  
And then there's days that you don't come around,  
I'm running trying to chase you down_

* * *

Kylo felt the familiar pull of the Force reconnecting him with Rey. He took a moment to compose his features in what he hoped was a nonchalant expression before acknowledging her. While he was angry with her for rejecting him, Kylo still believed that he could use her to further his ambition to unite the galaxy.

At least, that's what he told himself whenever his thoughts strayed to the beautiful young scavenger.

Taking a steadying breath, Kylo turned around, only to stop dead in his tracks as Rey came into focus before him. She was sitting on the edge of a large tub with her back to him, nearly naked. Wearing only a miniscule pair of peach panties and a thin layer of cloth wrapped around her breasts, her toned body was open to his appraisal.

Kylo didn't move, didn't dare breath as she slowly reached for the edge of the wrap, unpinning the side in order to remove it. She hadn't acknowledged him yet, and he was torn between allowing her to continue disrobing or speaking up.

Before he could make a decision, Rey whipped off the fragment of cloth before turning to stop the flow of water filling the tub, revealing the soft curves of her small mounds to his hungry eyes. Kylo felt his breath catch in his throat at the beguiling sight. Never before had he seen something so beautiful, and the fact that it was Rey, well, Kylo couldn't prevent a small groan from escaping his lips.

Rey's shoulders straightened at the sound, but she didn't react the way he expected her to. Instead of yelling or covering herself up, she turned toward him slightly, not quite looking at him, but not hiding from him either.

Kylo watched as she stood next to the tub, stunned as her slim fingers looped into the edges of her underwear, tugging them slowly down her long legs. With her last scrap of protection removed, Kylo's eyes branded the curly brown triangle between her thighs as his own. She looked soft to the touch, and he ached to go to her.

But he was confused. Rey's response to seeing him shirtless not too long ago played in his mind. She had been embarrassed, unsure of herself. What had changed since then? He couldn't help feeling suspicious that this was a trap, that she was setting him up.

The tips of her pink nipples peaked under his continued regard, but he didn't make a move toward her. Ignoring his growing erection, Kylo waited to see what she would do next. Would she acknowledge him? Or continue to pretend that he wasn't in the room?

* * *

 _We got tha E, the kind that makes you mad,  
I put up with your crazy 'cause I'm your better half,  
I think I like the challenge because I love to win,  
You know you got the talent, pressing all my buttons in_

* * *

Rey could feel Ben's gaze burning into her skin, but he had yet to make a move. Was she that unappealing to him? Or was he simply wary of her intentions? Rey tried to calm her trembling hands as she climbed into the tub, sliding down into the water until only her head was visible.

If he wanted to continue looking at her, she thought crossly, he'd have to come closer.

Deciding to go about her ablutions regardless of what Ben chose to do, she pulled the elastic band from her upswept hair, releasing her sable locks to flow into the water surrounding her. Reaching for the shampoo, she squeezed a hefty amount into her palm before carefully working the soapy liquid into her scalp. The warm water was comforting as she ducked her head under it, smoothing her clean hair back from her face as she surfaced again.

Wiping the excess water from her eyes, Rey gasped as Ben suddenly towered over her at the foot of the tub, his belt at eye level. His intimidating size was underscored by the large bulge pressing against the soft wool of his tailored trousers, and Rey clenched her thighs together in reaction, relieved that her nudity affected him after all.

His eyes lingered on her naked body for a moment before rising to meet hers. "What are you trying to do?" Ben asked, the intensity of his gaze making her face heat.

The accusation in his voice was clear, but Rey pretended not to notice it. She had to dispel his suspicion, or else this was never going to work.

"I'm taking a bath." Rey said simply.

His brow furrowed at her reply. "But you called to me?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"Knowing I would see you like this?" He insisted.

"Yes."

Rey was bemused by the bevy of emotions flashing across Ben's face, the foremost of which was abject confusion.

"Why?" He breathed.

"I wanted to know if you…" Rey gulped, feeling vulnerable, but she pushed forward anyway. "Do you want me, Ben?"

"Of course I—"

"Hey, Rey, you almost done in there?" Finn called through the door.

"You said I had an hour!" Rey hastily came up to her knees, sloshing water all over the floor.

"Yeah, well, Leia is getting impatient. I think she intends to marry you off to some noble type from Eiattu 6." Finn joked.

"Leia intends to marry me off to who?!" Rey stood, heedless of her nudity as Finn's words set her off.

"That got you moving, huh?" She could practically see Finn's grin through the door.

"Finn, you idiot!" Rey laughed, ignoring Ben's stormy look. "I'll be there shortly, I just need to dry off and get dressed."

"I'll save you a seat next to Rose and me." Finn chuckled, shutting the bedroom door with a snap as he exited her suite.

As Rey turned to step out of the bathtub, Ben's ungloved hand shot out, grasping her upper arm. He wasn't hurting her, but his quick movement caught her off guard.

"What was that traitor doing in your bedroom? And who is my mother trying to marry you off to?" Ben demanded.

Rey gaped at him, taken aback by his furious tone. "Finn is my best friend, Ben, he's allowed to come into my room. And he was joking about the marriage thing, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Who said I was worried." Ben dismissed, but she could feel his distress at the thought of her being with someone else.

Rey shivered as his hand smoothed up her arm and over her shoulder, pushing her damp hair away from her face gently.

"Of course I want you." Ben continued as if Finn's interruption had never happened. "But I have to focus on the First Order now. I gave you a chance to join me, and you rejected my offer. Unless you've changed your mind, there's nothing left to say."

"Ben, I can't. You know I can't!" Rey said miserably.

He turned away dejectedly. "Goodbye, Rey."

"Ben, wait!" Rey exclaimed, but he was already gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** I posted Famous In Love as one long 7,000+ word one-shot, so I thought I'd try to space this story out a little bit. I wrote the whole thing within a few days and hopefully made natural cuts in the story. I can get kinda longwinded sometimes, so I'm working on editing myself. Hope you enjoyed Part I! You can find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali.

* * *

 **A little something extra!**

Kylo: So, when are you going to cosplay me?  
Ali: …I've cosplayed you like eight times?  
Kylo: Disneybounding is not cosplay.  
Ali: Okay, first of all, fuck you.  
Kylo: …  
Ali: …  
Kylo: And second of all?  
Ali: Still fuck you.  
Kylo: You're a damn delight to be around sometimes, you know that?  
Ali: I know, you're lucky to have me.  
Kylo: *Takes a deep breath* THAT WAS SARCASM!


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Summary:** Rey is determined to seduce Ben Solo back to the light, can Kylo Ren resist her? [Reylo] [ReyBen] [Warning: Citrus Content]

 **Parings:** Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Continuity:** Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

 **WARNING** ** _:_** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

 **A/N:** The latest Episode IX "leaks" are interesting, but I'm not sure I like the idea of Kylo running the FO well to be honest. While I do think that Snoke's death will help balance Kylo/Ben again, it'll be interesting to see if he gets a hold on his temper. Even Darth Vader liked to choke a bitch when he didn't get his way during meetings, so I wonder how well his grandson will take to leading a military dictatorship. Anyway, thanks for reading! Go check out my other Reylo fics too!

 **Special Thanks:** I like pandas and stuff / Idsrsc / ToughSpirit

* * *

 **Mad Love  
Part II  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

_I knew you were trouble from the the day I met ya,  
One look in your eyes and I could not forget ya,  
You got me feeling oooh, you got me feeling, oooh  
Mad love, mad love_

* * *

Kylo lay on his back, staring up at the stark black ceiling of his bedroom. It was smooth and slightly reflective, spanning from one side of his spacious quarters to the other. The soft glow of a nearby lamp cast a warm ray of light across the surface, outlining his blurred image against the blood red satin sheets trapped under his tall frame.

He looked, and felt, completely alone.

Ending Snoke's reign and assuming control of the First Order had seemed like the answer to all his problems at the time, but the accomplishment felt hollow without Rey to share in his success. Her rejection still stung, capping off a lifetime of disappointments and betrayals. To have her, and then lose her, within a matter of hours was the cruelest form of punishment imaginable.

Connecting with Rey had made him realize that he needed a partner, someone he could depend on, someone he could confide in. After fighting so fiercely at his side, Kylo had thought the young Jedi would accept his hand willingly, would abandon the traitors and miscreants that made up the feeble Resistance and join him in ruling the galaxy.

But he had been wrong. Rey wanted Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren, and certainly not the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Unfortunately, her decision left Kylo with few options and few allies. Hux was becoming bolder by the day, undermining him at every turn, criticizing him in front of the other officers. Kylo feared that the General's tactics were beginning to work, weakening his position as Supreme Leader and hastening the inevitable conflict between them.

Snoke had ruled with an iron fist, instilling loyalty through fear, as Kylo knew first hand, but he wasn't up to the same task. Not anymore. A veil had been lifted from Kylo's mind after Snoke's death, forcing him to deal with all the terrible deeds he had done. It was like waking up from a nightmare, only to realize that _you_ were the monster under the bed.

His father's face haunted him now, as did his uncle's sacrifice. Still, he was reluctant to leave his post. Kylo finally had the power he had always craved; more power even than Darth Vader had achieved. And yet…

An image of Rey came to mind, nude and on display for him, droplets of water cascading over her tanned skin like diamonds. Kylo closed his eyes, focusing on how it had felt to touch her, his fingers skimming over the toned curve of her arm, pushing back her damp, sweetly scented hair.

She was so soft and open in her response that he had to wonder at her sudden boldness. Had she presented herself in such a state to anyone else? Immodesty didn't seem to be in her character, but Kylo could think of at least two males who could pose a threat to his claim on her. He should have killed the traitor and the pilot when he had the chance, he thought ruefully.

But no, that would have upset Rey beyond baring. He only wished she would show such loyalty to him. Still, she had called to him through the Force, making herself vulnerable before him. That had to count for something, didn't it? If only he could read her thoughts again, but ever since her abilities had awoken on Starkiller Base, Rey's motives remained a mystery to him.

Kylo sighed, glancing down at the erection tenting his lose longue pants. No matter what she did, or didn't do, he still wanted her. She was the light to his dark, his equal in every way. Despite what he had said to her earlier that day, possessing her was all he could think about lately.

His duty to the First Order was supposed to be his top priority, yet a slip of a girl from Jakku had invaded his mind and heart, arresting his ability to think clearly about anything but her.

Kylo again pictured her naked body, wishing now that he had done more than dismiss her. He should have taken the chance to run his fingers through her enticing thatch of curls, explore her flushed breasts, and sip from her pouty lips.

"Damn it." Kylo groaned, getting wrapped up in the fantasy of what could have been.

Pushing the waistband of his pants down to his knees, Kylo palmed his pulsing member. It had been a long time since he had last pleasured himself. With Snoke constantly shadowing his every thought, it disgusted him to think of the old Sith spying on him at his most vulnerable.

But Snoke was gone now, and Ben was free to express his sexuality how he saw fit.

"Rey!" He ground out, tugging on his long shaft with one hand. He imaged her slim digits wrapped around his thick cock instead, her smart mouth ardently covering his own.

"Fuck!" He pumped faster, ignorant to the Force pulsing around him. "Rey!"

He continued touching himself roughly until a soft gasp caught him by surprise. Dark eyes flying open, Kylo was shocked to come face to face with the object of his desire.

* * *

 _Trouble from the the day I met ya,  
Got me seeing double, how could I forget ya?  
You got me feeling, ooh, you got me feeling oooh  
Mad love, mad love_

* * *

Dinner was a disaster, Rey thought glumly, throwing herself down on the bed, dress and all. She had been too preoccupied with a certain raven haired prince to hold a conversation with the blonde dandy sitting next to her, much to the General's chagrin. Leia had meant well, Rey was sure, but Ben's dark looks had ruined her for other men.

Not that she should be mooning over him, considering his parting words only hours ago. Even after bearing her body to him, all the big idiot could think about was power! And the fact that she planned to use his desire for her as a tool to turn him was beside the point entirely!

Rey had never undressed in front of someone before, but somehow it felt right with Ben. She had enjoyed the heady way his eyes traced her nudity and, despite what he'd said, the dark promise simmering in his gaze. Rey knew he wouldn't be able to resist her forever, but she was unsure how to go about getting him to drop his guard after her first failed attempt.

Chewing her lip thoughtfully, Rey was contemplating what to do next when the Force shifted around her, pulling her through space and time and transporting her to a bed that was not her own.

"Fuck!" Ben swore, masturbating feverishly before her eyes. "Rey!"

Rey gasped as her name left his lips, taking in his masculine form and the exciting motion of his large hand. She had never seen a naked man before, much less one in throes of sexual indulgence, but Rey was sure Ben was in a class of his own. With his pants around his legs she could see everything, and there wasn't an ounce of fat on his chiseled body.

His soulful eyes snapped open abruptly, staring straight into hers as he became aware of her presence.

"Don't stop." She heard herself rasp as his pace slowed. "I want to watch."

Ben shuddered at her words, and she realized this was her opportunity to make her mark on him. Pleased when he obeyed her request, Rey pushed herself into a sitting position, staring intently at the spectacle before her.

Ben's swollen flesh curved towards his stomach, long and thick, the mushroom head flushed red and bulging. His strong fingers gripped the shaft firmly, while his thumb circled the sensitive tip. Darting her eyes back to his, she watched as his pupils dilated, his eyes nearly black with need, and she could tell that he was close to release.

The white and sliver beaded dress she had worn to dinner suddenly felt cumbersome against her flushed skin. She wanted lie against him and over him, her bare skin rubbing against his. But as she began to slid off the bed to remove her gown, Ben's free hand caught hers, forestalling her retreat.

Rey glanced back at him inquiringly.

"Stay. Please." He whispered hoarsely.

Smiling warmly, Rey squeezed his hand. "I'm just going to undress. I'm not going anywhere." Rey didn't know where her bravado was coming from, but being with Ben like this overpowered every other rational thought in her mind.

Ben reluctantly allowed her fingers to slip from his as she stood beside the bed. Reaching behind her, Rey glided the hidden zipper down her back until the heavy dress was loose enough to pull off her narrow shoulders. Ben groaned as the dress pooled at her feet, leaving her in nothing but the pale pink scrap of fabric covering her mons.

"And the panties too." He murmured heatedly.

Keeping eye contact with him, Rey slowly skimmed her underwear down her long legs, loving the hungry look on Ben's face as he continued to pump his hard appendage. Walking to the end of the bed, Rey reached for his pants, pulling them the rest of the way off and tossing them over her shoulder.

He tracked her movements closely the entire time, seemingly ready to pounce should she try to leave him. Quickly bending to remove her heeled sandals as well, Rey returned to the bed, curling toward him on her side.

Rey hesitantly reached out, unsure even now if he would rebuff her. She ran her fingertips lightly over his broad chest, tracing his scars tenderly. He allowed her free reign, and her touch became bolder, racing up and down his chest, curling in his fine public hair and them crawling back up to his male nipples. Flicking her blunt fingernails across the flat buttons, Rey was surprised when he grunted and pushed towards her.

"I didn't know men where as sensitive as women here." Rey murmured absently, playing with his nipples until they hardened into tight peaks. "Do you want me to suck on them?"

"Stars, Rey." Ben blow out a harsh breath at her words. "I can't take it anymore, touch me!" Ben begged, dragging her hand to his swelling penis.

She smiled at his impatience, allowing him to curl her slim fingers around his girth. "I've never done this before, so you're going to have to help me." Rey said honestly, trying to figure out the correct rhythm. "Teach me how to please you."

Ben's huge hand covered hers, showing her how he liked to be touched. "Yeah, like that, just like that!" He said excitedly.

Her fingers didn't quite reach around his thick base, but the growling noises he was making reassured her that he was enjoying himself. Rey briskly moved her hand up and down, captivated by the feel of him under her palm, so focused that she didn't notice him lean toward her.

* * *

 _I can take it baby that's alright,  
You can't love without a little fight,  
I really wanna be with you man,  
You're such a pain to try and understand_

* * *

Rey started as Kylo turned her chin toward his, running his tongue across her lips and pleading for entrance. She opened to him like a flower, moaning sweetly. Kylo tried to hold back, wanting to make their first kiss something to remember, but her enthusiasm was hard to resist.

Threading his right hand through her hair, he rolled over onto his side and slanted his mouth over hers, devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue was tentative against his at first, but as the drugging kiss went on and she became more confident, Rey matched him caress for caress.

Rey continued to massage him, only faltering as his free hand slipped between her thighs. His fingers slid through her soft patch of hair, parting her silken flesh to test her response.

"You're so wet." Kylo hissed, rubbing her folds tenderly.

"You do that to me, Ben." Rey gasped, holding his hand in place when he would have pulled back. "Please, Ben, please touch me there."

"I don't want to hurt you." He said emotionally. "Despite what we've shared here, I've never—"

Rey silenced him with a kiss. "Now, I'll teach _you_ how to please _me_." She said coyly.

Kylo felt hotter than he ever had been in his life, trying to catch his breath as Rey positioned two of his thick fingers against her tight opening. He watched her face for signs of discomfort as he slowly invaded her untried body, but her slick sheath parted easily for him.

"Ben!" Rey moaned, arching her back as he stretched her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding himself in check. It was difficult because her left hand had resumed stroking him quickly as her right urged him on, but somehow, he managed.

"Yes! Oh, Ben, yes! Right there!" Rey instructed, placing his thumb over her sensitive clitoris.

"Fuck." Ben couldn't hold back anymore, not with her dulcet sighs filling the air, her body dancing in time with his fingers. "Rey, I'm going to come, I'm sorry, I can't—"

By some miracle, Rey climaxed with him, plastering her mouth against his roughly, whining deep in her throat as he manipulated her pleasure button until her thighs were shaking with the force of her release. Kylo spilled himself on her stomach at the same time, feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed with the emotions swirling around him in the aftermath of the most incredible pleasure he had ever known.

Ben wanted to lie in bed with Rey for a week, just kissing her and touching her and getting to know her better. He refused to think about the impracticality of this notion and reached for her panting body instead.

But just as his arms slid around her, she disappeared.

* * *

Rey lay back on her own bed, covering her face with her hands, blushing profusely at what had just transpired. Her first sexual encounter had been a rousing success, and Ben lived up to every one of her fantasies. The sticky evidence of his desire was still dotting her skin, the visual only heightening her feeling of euphoria at having pleased him.

Ben had been wild at the last, completely uncontrolled, yet never once had he hurt her. Rey rubbed her thighs together in anticipation of the next time they met. Would it be different now that they had sampled each other? And when they inevitably made love, would—

"No, not yet." Rey shook herself from that line of thinking. "I have to be patient."

While she admittedly couldn't wait to make love to him completely, Rey knew she had to slow things down. The idea was to seduce him into coming to her, into forsaking the First Order and the dark side. Rey had broken off the connection tonight because she knew she would have slept with him right then and there.

Sighing, Rey climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom. Loath though she was to wash off his essence, the white substance was already drying on her skin, making her uncomfortable. Had she left a similar reminder on him? Was he still aching for her as she did him?

Rey clamped down on her desire forcefully; she had to focus on the task at hand. She didn't want Ben for a few feverish hours across light-years, she wanted him for life. Only time would tell if he valued her more than power, and Rey was good at waiting.

* * *

 **A/N:** The conclusion to this little smutty tale should be out in a week or so. Hope y'all have enjoyed reading my work! I have several others published already, and more in the works. Reylo is inspiring the hell out of me, and I can't seem to stop!

* * *

 **A little something extra!**

Kylo: I thought I was your favorite muse, Ali.  
Ali: …you are. Where is this coming from?  
Kylo: Well, you haven't been writing as much lately, and I was just wondering if maybe you're bored with writing about me…  
Ali: *Rolls eyes* I've written like 10,000 words in the last week alone! What more do you want?  
Kylo: For you to abandon all your other hobbies and focus exclusively on writing Reylo fanfiction.  
Ali: Kylo, MegaCon is this weekend, so I've been knee deep in cosplay prep, but that doesn't mean I've been neglecting to write a little every day. I can do both!  
Kylo: So what you're saying is you won't write again until Monday?! That you're going to fall behind on all your WIPs?!  
Ali: What I'm saying is Google Docs exists and you shouldn't underestimate me! Now stop being so needy, it's gross.  
Kylo: Touché.


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Summary:** Rey is determined to seduce Ben Solo back to the light, can Kylo Ren resist her? [Reylo] [ReyBen] [Warning: Citrus Content]

 **Parings:** Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Continuity:** Set directly after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ends [FULL SPOILERS].

 **WARNING** ** _:_** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

 **A/N** : So despite my best efforts to be more concise in my writing, the grand finale of Mad Love is super long! I really wanted Rey to have a conversation with her bestie Finn about Ben, so…I didn't trim any of the dialogue. Out of all of Rey's friends, I hope that Finn accepts Ben being with Rey in EPIX. They're going to need all the support they can get! Go check out Finding You, Famous In Love, and my Reylo drabbles/one-shots too!

 **Special Thanks:** I like pandas and stuff (x2!) / Idsrsc (x2!) / ToughSpirit (x2!) / Aaron Leach / Kap7475 (x2!) / Emilie9263 / Reylotonight

* * *

 **Mad Love  
Part III  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

_But the way you lay it down on me,  
I get weak and it's hard to speak,  
I gotta feeling you cast a spell,  
I slipped and then I fell_

* * *

Kylo stormed down the hall leading to his private quarters, fuming at the stupidity of his subordinates. There was one order they were required to follow above all else: Rey of Jakku was not to be harmed in any way. So, it infuriated him to no end that Hux had put a bounty on her head behind his back.

Pulsing with anger, Kylo had canceled the contract immediately, not caring how the action made him look in front of the other officers. If anything had happened to Rey in the 24 hours since the job was let, he would have ripped the Frist Order in half searching for the disobedient General. As it was, Hux was lucky he was on another ship, or Kylo would have killed him on the spot for endangering his woman.

As Kylo entered his room, another thought occurred to him. Rey must have seen the report by now, and probably assumed he was the one who had marked her. He needed to talk to her right away, to explain about the bounty and so much more.

Ever since the day they had nearly made love, Rey was the only thing he could think about, distracting him during meetings and disturbing his dreams. He was supposed to attend a gala to drum up financial support for the First Order in a few hours, but Kylo couldn't stand for Rey to think that he wanted her dead even for a moment. The event would be the perfect opportunity to disappear for a few hours.

After one taste of her, his duties to the First Order had become secondary to his relationship with the young Jedi. The power he had sought for so long was now a burden instead of an honor, and no matter how much he tried to pretend otherwise, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Thanks to Rey's influence, Ben Solo was fighting with a vengeance to reclaim his soul from Kylo Ren.

What has she done to me? Kylo thought idly, pulling off his gloves and throwing his cloak onto the table. He had been groomed since childhood to carry on the Jedi Order, then taught the ways of the dark side as a young adult. But Kylo finally had to admit that neither ideology fit him completely. There had to be some kind of middle path, because after meeting his equal in the Force, the only thing he was sure about was Rey.

Shaking himself, Kylo decided to take matters into his own hands. They had a lot to discuss, and he had waited long enough for her to come to him.

* * *

Rey fiddled with the edge of her nightshirt, trying to find the courage to tell Finn the truth about her connection with Ben. She had been living on pins and needles waiting for her lover to contact her again, but after a few days of silence, she was beginning to think that maybe he didn't want her after all.

Then, during this morning's briefing, Poe compounded her fears by informing her that the First Order had put a bounty out on her: dead or alive. It was hard for Rey to believe that Ben would do such a thing, especially after the night they spent together, but then again, he often made rash decisions when upset.

Rey needed to talk to someone, to confide in someone, and Finn was the only person she trusted to hear her out and not blow a gasket. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Rey focused on Finn's concerned face as he came into her room.

"Finn?" Rey smiled tentatively as her best friend closed the door and sat down beside her on the bed. "You got my message?"

Finn nodded. "BB-8 said you needed to speak with me urgently. What is it?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"There's something I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't know how." Rey said hesitantly. "I guess I should just come out and say it, there's really no other way…"

"Rey." Finn patted her shoulder supportively. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's just that I know you won't approve, and I'm terrified of disappointing you, and everyone, but I can't help the way I feel about him!" Rey said in a rush.

"About who? Rey, what are you—"

"I'm in love with Ben Solo." Rey blurted out. It felt good to say the words out loud, even if Finn looked like he was about to fall ass backward onto the floor.

"Wh—what?!" Finn stuttered incredulously. "Ben Solo?! You mean— _what do you mean, you're in love with Ben Solo?!_ "

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for weeks!" Rey said, ignoring his outburst lest she lose her nerve.

" _For weeks_?!" Finn's voice rose another decibel as she continued undaunted.

"But the timing never seemed right, and I didn't know exactly what I was feeling, never having been in love before, and now, well, now I do know how I feel, but I don't know if Ben feels the same, and I'm losing my mind trying to figure it out!" Rey choked back a sob. "Finn, I don't know what to do."

Finn's features softened as tears filled her eyes. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'll help you if I can, but you're going to have to explain it to me."

"I can do that." Rey agreed tremulously. "The first time Ben and I met—"

"You mean when he kidnapped you on Takodana?" Finn cut in with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, then." Rey said impatiently. "The first time we met, he penetrated my mind using the Force, hoping to learn of Luke's whereabouts. What he didn't expect was that I would be able to do the same to him."

Finn looked intrigued. "You could read his thoughts as well?"

Rey nodded. "Since that moment, there's been something between us, a connection though the Force. I could feel the first stirrings of it on Starkiller Base, and it's only grown stronger since then."

"How so?"

"Ben and I can project ourselves across the galaxy to speak in person, like Luke did on Crait." She left out the that they could touch as well. Discretion was the better part of valor, as far as Rey was concerned.

"How is that possible?" Finn asked in wonder. "Luke saved us, but the effort killed him."

"While I was on the Supremacy, Snoke claimed it was his doing, that he connected us, but I think he was lying to downplay how important our link is." Rey said adamantly. "Snoke had been poisoning Ben's mind for years by the time we met, driving a wedge between him and his family, so I don't believe for a second that the old snake would jeopardize his hold over the last Skywalker to manipulate a scavenger from Jakku."

"So, is that why Kylo attacked Luke and burned down his Jedi Academy?" Finn queried without censure. "Because Snoke forced him to?"

"Not exactly." Rey admitted. "Besides Ben, Snoke was clouding Luke's judgement as well, leading Luke to pull his lightsaber on Ben while he was vulnerable."

"Vulnerable how?"

"Rather than confront Ben with his suspicions out in the open, Luke was looking into Ben's mind while he was sleeping." Rey said sadly. "Luke's moment of weakness was fueled by Snoke's interference, but the damage was done as soon as Ben saw his uncle standing over him with a weapon."

"Wow, what a mess." Finn sighed.

Rey laughed despite the seriousness of the conversation. "No kidding."

"So now that Snoke is dead…"

"Ben is regaining his true self." Rey bit her lip. "At least, I hope he his."

"You sound unsure." Finn frowned.

"Ben and I have been communicating for some time, since my first days at Ahch-To, so I know his mind pretty well by now." Rey confessed. "He's so conflicted, Finn, so angry and alone. But I can feel the good in him too. He regrets killing his father and being party to Snoke's genocide of the New Republic. He was there for me when Luke refused to help, and he protected me from Snoke in the end."

"And he hasn't hurt you in any way?" Finn wanted to know.

"No!" Rey denied. "He's been so gentle with me, despite everything. I had this crazy idea that I could seduce him over to our side—don't look at me like that!—but I'm worried I'm not enough for him; that he'll choose power over me in the end." Rey's eyes brightened as she voiced her greatest fears. "Maybe he doesn't love me back, maybe he thinks I'm weak and—"

Finn held up a hand. "Stop. Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure—"

"Finn, the First Order placed a hit on me! What else am I supposed to think?"

"Well, what happened the last time you saw him?" Finn questioned.

"Nothing that should have led him to want me dead." Rey said sardonically, but without further comment. She wasn't ready to discuss her sex life with anyone.

"Maybe he didn't do it then." Finn said, sounding surprised at his own suggestion. "When was your last meeting?"

"Five days ago." Rey replied.

"But the contract only went out yesterday? Why wait until now to mark you? If he wanted to take you out, he could've done something about it a long time ago." Finn said emphatically.

"You really think so?" Rey asked hopefully.

"The best way to find out would be to ask him." Finn said frankly. "Have you tried that yet?"

"Not yet. The last time we were together, things got so hot and intense and well…" Rey blushed, cutting herself off. "Let's just say I was hoping he would come to me."

Finn made a face. "I really didn't need to know that. Still, I wish you would have told me about him sooner. I hate that you've been dealing with all of this alone."

"Thank you for understanding, Finn." Rey beamed. "I felt like I was going to explode keeping everything in, especially after the briefing this morning."

"Oh, I definitely don't understand what you see in him." Finn laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately. "But I respect your judgment. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Speak with him, as you suggested. I need to know how he…how…oh!" Rey trailed off as she suddenly felt Ben materialize behind her. "Finn, I need you to leave now."

"Rey?" Finn looked around as if expecting to see Ben too. "Is he—?"

"Finn." Rey said urgently, pulling him off the bed and dragging him to the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, but let me know if anything—"

"I will, thanks, bye!" Rey pushed her friend out the door and locked it behind him, resting her forehead on the cool surface as she gathered her thoughts.

She could feel Ben's swirling emotions filling the room. He was angry and jealous, but happy to see her too. Relieved that he had finally come for her, Rey turned around with a welcoming smile, only to be brought up short by Ben's furious expression.

"Ben, wait!" Rey gasped as his hands shot out to trap her between his big body and the solid oak door. "It's not what you think, we were just talk—"

But Ben's mouth silenced her protest, his wide lips parting hers easily, his tongue slipping into her mouth in sharp, arousing strokes. His passion ignited her own, giving Rey no choice but to respond. She looped her arms around his neck as the kiss went on and on, clutching at his broad shoulders for support as her legs turned to jelly and all higher thought deserted her.

She pressed eagerly against his hard chest as his rough hands skimmed down her hips and under her baggy shirt, trailing up her smooth thighs to fondle her bare bottom.

"Wha—" Rey tried to follow Ben's lips as he abruptly pulled away from her.

"Where are your underwear, Rey?" Ben asked in a dangerous tone.

 _Oh, crap._ Rey thought, realizing she had never put any undergarments on after taking her nightly bath. _I'm really in trouble now._

* * *

 _We got tha E, the kind that makes you mad,  
I put up with your crazy 'cause I'm your better half,  
I think I like the challenge because I love to win,  
You know you got the talent, pressing all my buttons in_

* * *

Kylo froze as Rey came into focus, FN-2187 at her side. They were sitting too close, talking too softly. His eyes narrowed as Rey suddenly shot off the bed, pushing her friend out the door. She didn't seem to feel guilty about having the other man in her room, but Kylo was still suspicious of his presence.

Stalking forward as Rey closed and locked the door, Kylo braced his hands on either side of her head as she turned to face him, caging her in.

"Ben, wait! It's not what you think, we were just talk—" She tried to reason with him.

But he couldn't hold back, not after finding out that her life was in danger because of him. Hux must have worked out what really happened in the throne room on the Supremacy and aimed to punish Kylo by taking away the one person he loved above all others.

Loved? Kylo wondered distractedly as Rey returned his ardor. He couldn't think straight when she was within five feet of him, let alone responding so enthusiastically. Caught up in a web of desire that never failed to take his breath away, Kylo kissed Rey for long moments, savoring the feel of her soft lips beneath his own.

Needing to be even closer to her, Kylo shaped her body under his palms, delving under the thin garment she was wearing to capture her slim backside in both hands, fondling the twin globes until he realized that she was naked underneath the nightshirt.

"Wha—" Rey sounded distressed as he pulled back.

"Where are your underwear, Rey?" Kylo's fingers clenched on her supple skin as he fought for control.

Rey's eyes were huge in her elfin face as she stared up at him, but he didn't detect a hint of fear in her piercing gaze, only hunger. When she remained mute after a few moments, he dragged the loose shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, running a large hand across her unclothed breasts before pulling her against him roughly.

"Did I interrupt your liaison with the fucking janitor?" Kylo took a shot in the dark.

"No! I…I was distracted thinking about you, and everything, and then I asked BB-8 to get Finn so I could spill my guts, but I was taking a bath at the time, and then I just sort of…forgot." Rey ended lamely.

"You forgot?!" Kylo said incredulously.

"Yes!" Rey snapped back, pushing against his chest. "You know you're the one I want, the only man I've ever wanted."

"Am I?" Kylo dropped to his knees and lifted her left leg over his shoulder. "Let's see."

"Ben! What are you—oh, stars!" Rey gasped as he pressed his lips against her soft curls.

Kylo parted her with two fingers, sliding his tongue into her velvety folds and eliciting a surprised moan from the woman stationed above him. Rey sank her hands into his wavy hair as he raided her secret place without mercy, holding him securely against her wet flesh.

Smiling as she reveled in the intimate kiss, Kylo continued to knead her bottom sensually with one hand, while the other traced her slit, seeking entrance. Kylo marveled at the sensation of filling her with his thick fingers, her honeyed heat accepting the penetration gladly.

The bond between them blossomed as he touched her, allowing him to glimpse the riotous emotions racing through Rey's mind. She was scared, yet excited to share her body with him, and at the same time wary about giving in so easily. Rey didn't simply want to sleep with him, she wanted a future with him, something real and tangible; a family.

Experiencing the depth of feeling this one incredible woman had for him soothed his soul, offering him peace after years of conflict and self-doubt. Ben pulled back to search her face, his heart clenching at her blissful expression, and in that moment, he was resolved to do everything in his considerable power to ensure her happiness for the rest of their lives.

Picking up the pace of his ministrations, Ben returned to her center, finding and capturing her sensitive button between his suctioning lips. Rey's legs started to shake as he found a pressure and rhythm that had her back arching against the door, her hands pulling painfully at his hair.

But the only thing that mattered to him was satisfying her, showing her that she could trust him with her body, with her heart. And when she screamed her release moments later, Ben knew he was forever hers; that he would do anything to hear her cry out his name in passion once again.

Catching her limp body in his arms, Ben carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. She stirred as he removed his shirt and sat beside her to take off his boots.

"What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

Ben lifted an eyebrow at her. "I would have thought that was obvious."

Rey blushed to the roots of her sable hair, pushing up on her elbows to watch him undress. Ben felt her eyes burning into his back, and then his buttocks as he stood to remove his pants. Her breath quickened as he turned to face her, her eyes zeroing in on his intimidating erection.

"Ben, wait." Rey placed a trembling hand on his chest as he knelt over her.

"What is it?" Ben murmured, lifting her hand to his mouth.

"Ben!" She protested breathlessly as he kissed his way up her arm.

"Yes, Rey?" He crooned against her neck, trailing his lips over her pulse seductively.

Ben yelped in surprise as he suddenly found himself on his back, Rey looming over him.

"Ben, we can't. Not yet." She said seriously.

"Why not?"

"Because you're still with the First Order." Rey said resolutely. She closed her expressive eyes, seemingly to gather her courage. "I won't make love with you until you renounce the title of Supreme Leader and join me on the right side."

Her calculated words were a slap in the face to Ben, who suddenly realized that she had been planning this ultimatum since stripping down in front of him a few days ago. "Get off me." He said curtly, sliding off the bed as she sat up.

"Ben…" Rey reached out, but he dogged her touch.

"Is that all I am to you?" He demanded, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "A trophy for you to parade around in front of your Resistance buddies?"

Only moments before he had felt her love for him through their bond. Was it possible that he could have misunderstood her feelings so completely? The thought was almost too much to bare.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, coming up on her knees.

"I thought you wanted me, but this whole time you've just been trying to get me to join the Resistance!" He accused. "Admit it!"

"No! Ben, I—"

"Was this what you were discussing with your dear friend, Finn? Hmm? Ways to make me beg you for sex?" Ben winced at his own crass words but couldn't seem to stop himself, his hurt and anger getting the better of him. "When did you plan to betray me, Rey? Before or after I delivered myself to the enemy?!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Rey yelled defensively. "I thought I meant something to you right up until this morning when I found out that you had put a bounty on my head! Dead or alive, wasn't it?!"

"That wasn't me!" Ben defended himself, sidetracked by her furious statement. "Hux—"

"Works for you, doesn't he?" Rey shot back.

"I canceled the contract as soon as I found out about it, Rey!" Ben said truthfully. "In front of a room full of First Order officers, no less!"

"Oh." She said, visibly softening. "So, Finn _was_ right."

"You'll trust his word but not mine, is that it?" Ben bristled. "You're unbelievable!"

"I didn't say that!" Rey returned. "But at least Finn doesn't treat me like a naughty child whenever we have a disagreement!"

"Maybe you should just go screw him then if he's so perfect!"

"Maybe I will!" Rey screamed. "Since you don't want me, maybe I'll march down to his room right now and let him make me a woman!"

"Don't test me, Rey, you're mine!" Ben's whole body shook with rage at the thought of another man making love to her.

"Yeah?! Well, prove it then! Come and claim me!" She dared him. "I love you, Ben, but I've had enough of this back and forth! If you love me too, you know what you need to do."

"Rey, wait!" He reached out a hand to stop her, but she was already gone.

Ben felt as if a limb had been severed from his body at her abrupt absence. This couldn't go on. He couldn't live like this anymore, half in light, half in darkness.

 _"_ _I love you, Ben, but I've had enough of this back and forth! If you love me too, you know what you need to do."_

Yes, he did, Ben thought decisively. Despite the argument that they had just had, those three little words changed everything. So what if she had used her body to try and sway him? He wanted her just as badly. What did it matter that she wanted him to leave the First Order? He didn't fit in here anyway.

Hastily pulling his clothing back on, Ben ran out the door and toward the docking bay. She wasn't getting away from him this time. If he had to chase her half way around the galaxy to prove it, then that's exactly what he was going to do!

* * *

 _I knew you were trouble from the the day I met ya,  
One look in your eyes and I could not forget ya,  
You got me feeling oooh, you got me feeling, oooh  
Mad love, mad love_

* * *

Rey paced the landing platform nervously, trying not to pay attention to the side glances her compatriots were sending her way every few minutes. Having made her final proposition to Ben, Rey had no choice but to inform the Resistance of what she had done.

It wouldn't do for Ben to show up only to be immediately blasted out of the sky, Rey thought irreverently.

After his dealings with Kylo Ren, Poe had been less than understanding about her ploy to get Ben on their side. And even more so when she confessed that she was in love with the man too boot. Although she had kept the finer details about her seduction of Ben Solo to herself, she could tell that the clever Commander was reading between the lines and coming up with his own conclusions about the nature of her relationship with their former enemy.

Leia, however, had been cautiously optimistic that Ben would return to them after hearing Rey's tale, stymieing Poe's opposition to her plan. Rey knew that Leia could feel the shift in the Force over the last few weeks as Snoke's darkness was displaced within Ben's soul, giving the General hope that her son would return to the light.

Poe was still skeptical, however, and only agreed to allow Ben to land unimpeded if Leia was kept out of sight until they could ascertain Ben's true purpose. Knowing that they had limited time before his arrival, Leia allowed Lando and Chewbacca to take her to a secure location.

To further protect the Resistance's paltry numbers, the only people Poe had allowed on site were Rey, Finn, and Rose. BB-8 was also stationed nearby to communicate any problems to Lando's security forces, should the need arise.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Poe asked for the hundredth time since they had taken up residence on the platform.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rey said confidently.

"But how do you _know_?" Poe pressed.

"I can feel it, feel him." Rey said absently, looking toward the stars.

"Through the Force, you mean?" Rose asked interestedly. "Finn said that you and Ky—Ben—have some sort of bond?"

"Yes, I did tell Finn that." Rey confirmed, eyeing her guilty looking friend wryly. "That's how I found him when I boarded the Supremacy, and he how he'll find me now."

"When is your boyfriend supposed to show up, then?" Poe said irritably. "We've been standing around for hours, Rey."

"Right about…now." Rey breathed as Ben's command shuttle suddenly materialized out of hyperspace about 60 miles above their position.

Poe straightened up, drawing his blaster as the infamous ship descended toward them.

"Is that really necessary, Poe?" Rey questioned, frowning.

"Better safe than sorry." Poe muttered, gripping his weapon tightly.

"True, but if Kylo Ren really is here to kill us all, I highly doubt that a blaster is going to stop him." Finn pointed out.

"You're not helping!" Rey admonished him as Ben released the landing gear and made his final approach.

"Sorry." Finn said sheepishly when Rose elbowed him.

Rey held her breath as the gangway slowly lowered, revealing Ben at the top of the ramp. He was wearing the same dark shirt and trousers she'd seen him in only hours ago, his face set in a determined expression.

"Ben!" Rey said welcomingly as he walked toward her.

"Okay, that's far enough." Poe commanded once he had cleared the ramp. "Drop your lightsaber and—"

But Ben ignored his request, holding out both hands to push the rebels away from Rey to the edge of the platform.

"Ben!" Rey said again, in exasperation this time. "There are certain protocols that—hey!"

Ben forestalled her lecture as he swept Rey up in his arms and continued toward Lando's facility without breaking his stride.

"Ben, you can't just—mmmph!" He silenced her with a kiss, pushing her head back against his shoulder as he plundered her mouth.

"Rey!" Finn called as Ben released her friends just before they reached the doors leading inside. "Are you…okay?"

Rey waved him off with one hand while she wrapped the other around Ben's neck, still kissing him greedily. With Ben's strong arms holding her, she was more than okay. She was home.

* * *

Ben found her room easily enough, navigating the winding halls without conscious thought. Her mind was so open to his now that he instinctually knew the right paths to take. Coming up to her door, Ben pressed her back against it as he fumbled for the locking mechanism.

"The password is Takodana." Rey panted in his ear.

Ben understood the significance at once.

"The first place we met." He murmured, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Yes." She flushed. "I know it's silly, but—"

"Not to me." Ben said seriously.

Rey smiled up at him, twisting his once cold heart painfully. Pounding the sequence of letters that spelled the password into the control panel, Ben carried her inside before locking the door behind them.

Placing her down carefully on the wide four-poster bed, Ben shivered as she came up on her knees and immediately started undoing the clasp of his belt.

"Take off your cloths." Rey said excitedly.

"Rey, wait, we need to talk." Ben said before all thought abandoned him.

"Later." Rey said impatiently, running her hands under his now unbound shirt to pull it over his head.

Despite his best intentions, Ben helped her, tossing it aside as her hands molded over his well-defined chest.

"Rey, I really think we ought to—fuck!" Ben swore as her tongue bathed a path down his heavy pectorals to the sensitive skin just above his belly button.

While her clever mouth distracted him, Rey's small hands nimbly unfastened his pants, peeling his tailored trousers and silk boxer briefs down his powerful thighs in one forceful yank.

Bared to her hungry gaze, all Ben could do was watch as her hands wrapped around his rapidly swelling member. He tensed as she leaned forward, giving his length a tentative lick.

"Rey!" Ben gasped, lacing his hands through her fine hair as she kissed him intimately for the first time. "You don't have to—"

"I want to." Rey admitted huskily.

"Rey, wait, there's something I have to say before we continue." Ben tugged gently on her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"What is it?" She whispered, her fearful eyes saying _"Don't you want me too?"_

Ben framed her beautiful face tenderly. "I love you." He confessed at last. "More than anyone or anything in the galaxy. I want to be with you, to marry you, to have children with you. Is that what you want too? Tell me now because once we've made love, I won't ever be able to let you go."

"Yes." She said simply, her eyes glittering with feeling. "I love you, Ben."

And then Rey dipped her head and engulfed the head of his penis between her pouty lips, nearly bringing him to his knees with a fierce rush of pleasure.

"Rey!" Ben groaned as she worked more of him into her mouth.

Ben could tell Rey was enjoying herself as she gloried in the power she had over him, reaching around to grasp his firm buttocks and pull him even closer as she hallowed her cheeks. Letting out a harsh moan as she sped up her pace, bobbing her head in a heart-stopping rhythm, Ben braced himself against the edge of the bed in case his legs gave out.

Seeing stars as his cock hit the back of her throat, Ben tried to measure the thrust of his hips as she fed on him, but her enthusiasm was making it difficult to concentrate. Knowing that he was seconds away from release, Ben gently disengaged her mouth from his pulsing arousal. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but Ben wanted their first time to be mutual.

"What—Ben?" Rey complained hoarsely as he pushed her onto her back.

"I want to come inside you." He said gruffly, his hands unsteady as he tore open the ties hiding her breasts from his view.

Rey's wet lips formed a perfect "O" as she allowed him to undress her, docilely lifting her arms as he unwrapped her like a present.

"You're still not wearing underwear, Rey." He chided playfully as he pulled off her pants as well, tugging the coarse fabric down her slender legs.

"On purpose this time." Rey choked as his fingers found her center, testing her readiness. "I didn't want them to get in the way."

"Smart girl." Ben praised her, crawling between her sprawled thighs.

Rey fit her long legs around his hips securely, inhaling sharply as his hardness came into contact with her tight opening. Ben held himself up on his forearms as he settled against her petite frame, wanting to give her time to get used to his weight before he lost his head completely.

But Rey had other ideas as she reached between them, opening her nether lips invitingly.

Ben blow out a harsh breath. "Rey, I'm trying to be considerate here."

"If I wanted considerate I would have found a nice man to make love with." She teased.

"You don't think I'm nice?" Ben palmed his rock-hard erection, bringing the tip of its swollen head to her virgin channel.

"Oh, no, Ben, you're very, very ba—ah!—bad!" Rey whimpered as he slowly stretched her.

"Yeah?" Ben leaned down to lick her sensitive nipples, sucking one, and then the other into his mouth. "And you love it, don't you?" He murmured against her smooth skin.

"I love _you_!" Rey moaned as he took his time, playing with her breasts while he invaded her inch by inch.

"Nice and easy." Ben laughed as she tightened her legs around his waist impatiently, trying to impale herself on his rigid flesh.

"Ben, you're killing me! Please!" Rey whined, pulling his mouth to hers hungrily.

She kissed him so fervently that he had little choice but to buck against her, filling her untried body to the hilt. Rey whimpered into his mouth as he possessed her, but she refused to let him pull back, clamping her inner muscles down hard to hold him inside her.

"Rey, Rey, I don't want to—ah!" Ben gritted his teeth as her hips rolled against his. "I don't want to hurt you!" He managed desperately.

"You're not! Oh, Ben! I've never felt like this before!" Rey ran her tongue along her mark, tracing the scar over his eyelid and across his cheek before capturing his mouth again in a heated kiss.

Knowing that he couldn't deny her, Ben started moving then, trusting that she would tell him if he was hurting her. But as Rey matched his pace, he realized they were sharing in the pleasure-pain of joining for the first time, that they were so profoundly attuned that he _couldn't_ hurt her.

Freed of all restraint, Ben plowed into her welcoming body, mating with her until she was growling like an animal in heat, clawing at his back with her short fingernails. Slipping one hand under her ass and spreading the other in the middle of her back, Ben arched her against him, forcing his cock even deeper.

"Ben!" Rey cried as he hit a spot that drove her wild. "Yes, right—oh, I can't—BEN!"

He kept up a steady rhythm, refusing to take his own pleasure until his lady achieved hers. Burying his face against her breasts again, Ben feverously made love to her stiff tips, tugging them between his teeth gently before sucking them into the hot cavern of his mouth again.

Her hips twisting with every pull of his lips, Rey held on for dear life, sobbing as the angle of their consummation dragged her delicate button against his hard member with each powerful thrust. Overstimulated and on fire for him, Rey couldn't hold back anymore, moaning piteously as pleasure beyond baring exploded over her, sweeping her away in a tidal wave of love and desire.

Driving for his own satisfaction, Ben pounded into her once, twice, three times more, before spilling his seed inside her tight sheath at long last.

"Mine!" He growled possessively as he collapsed on top of her, exhausted.

* * *

Rey curled a lock of Ben's damp hair around her finger, happier than she had ever been in her life. Lounging naked with Ben at her side was quickly becoming one of her favorite pastimes. Leia and Poe were going to be annoyed when they finally emerged from their room, but Rey was too comfortable to care.

"I love looking at you like this." Rey said sincerely, leaning over to press a warm kiss on his scarred cheek.

"Believe me, the feeling is entirely mutual." Ben smiled, looking so content that it brought tears to her eyes. "Hey, what's this?" He tenderly brushed the wetness from her cheeks.

"I'm just so happy." Rey said unsteadily, pressing her face against his chest. His steady heartbeat soothed her frayed nerves.

"Then why are you trembling?" He asked, wrapping her up tight in his muscular arms.

"I'm afraid they'll take you away from me." She confessed quietly.

"Who? The First Order? The Resistance?" Ben inquired.

"Both? Either? I don't know." Rey burrowed into his side, letting the warmth of his massive body soak into her.

"Rey, I know that I have to make amends for my actions over the last six years." Ben titled her face up. "But you and I are meant to be together, and there's nothing in the galaxy that can stand between us now." He said with conviction. "I don't know if we can bring balance to the Force, or how this conflict between the First Order and the Resistance will play out, but we'll survive it all together. I can feel it."

She stretched up to reach his lips, kissing him sweetly, feeling reassured by his certainty. Ben cradled her gently as she settled back into his arms, making her feel protected, wanted.

"I'm only sorry that I didn't just come right out and tell you how I felt before now, instead of playing games." Rey said regretfully. "These last few days have been pure hell."

"For me, too." Ben lamented. "But I'm glad you did what you did, or we wouldn't be here now." He tangled their fingers together, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "I love you, Rey."

"I love you too, Ben." Rey sighed blissfully. "Until the last star in the galaxy burns out, and even after, I'll love you."

And she did.

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** My next fic will probably be an AU I've been marinating on for a while, but we'll see where my little fangirl heart takes me! Please leave a review if you've enjoyed this romp through Reylo land! They really keep me going! You can also find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali.

* * *

 **A little something extra!**

Ali: This story did not go the way I thought it would.  
Kylo: Really? Don't you always have a master plan going in?  
Ali: Well, I do write an outline of what I expect to happen, but when I start filling in the gaps, sometimes the story veers off in another direction.  
Kylo: So what changed in this fic?  
Ali: Originally, Rey takes your place as Supreme Leader at the end of Part II and keeps you as her secret sex slave.  
Kylo: Are you fucking serious?!  
Ali: …  
Kylo: …  
Ali: …no?  
Kylo: You're a monster.  
Ali: Yes, I am. Love ya!


End file.
